


Wings of Freedom

by Theredphoenix_97



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Carmilla and Elle are just for the first few chapters, Everything's weird in this, F/F, I may make some really weird ships, I'll keep updating it, I'm still working on other ships, It'll mostly be flashbacks, Laura and the Gang are part of the Flock, Multi, Only cooler, The plot's weird, They're like the Police, Vampires have a Clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theredphoenix_97/pseuds/Theredphoenix_97
Summary: After the death of her fiancée at the hands of Mother, Carmilla decides to seek vengeance. Being the heir of the Vampiric Clan, she decides to lead the Clan the way it was supposed to before Mother had tainted its glory. All with the help of friends.. and the Flock.





	1. Elle And How It Shouldn't Have Started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is something that my brain had come up with like a year ago. Around the same time after I had written Persistence. Now I know I haven't updated Persistence in years, I will. Not yet, but I will. Anyway! This is a rather short first chapter and it's all over the place. I edited and wrote most of it while I was super drunk, so this is probably not my best chapter. I've been stuck in a really dark place for quiet a while and I have a really bad writer's block, so I decided instead of cribbing around, might as well start somewhere. Even if it sucks.  
> But whatever! Let's not mull over things. Here we are! Wings of Freedom! I hope you like this one.  
> Also, disclaimer! None of the characters belong to me, only the story.  
> Happy reading!

“Don’t do this.” She begged. The chains cut into her wrists every time she struggled. She whipped her head back to look at her siblings who were holding onto the sharp chains.  
“Make her stop, she will kill her! Please!” She pleaded her eyes hazy with tears, while her siblings just kept staring at the muddy ground, holding onto their sister’s shackles tightly.  
  
“Carmilla.” Elle called out softly, tears leaving their tracks across her cheeks. Her arms tied back by a woman Carmilla wasted half her life calling ‘Mother’.  
  
Carmilla pulled on the chains with the remaining strength she had left within her. She hated herself for not having fed properly. She needed all her strength to keep Elle safe.  
  
“Elle!” Carmilla bellowed.  
“I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. I’m here. Just keep looking at me, I’ll save you.” She tried to reassure her fiancée.  
  
A loud laugh echoed from behind her.  
“You will save her?” Lilita mocked.  
“Save her from whom? Me? Oh dear Mircalla, the only saving she needs is from you. By the looks of it, I’m only doing the silly woman a favour.”  
“Let her go, mother.” Carmilla pleaded.  
“Let her go. Take me instead of her. Just please don’t hurt her. I’m begging you, mother, I’ll do anything you want.”  
“Oh that sounds like a promise, Mircalla. But you see, you had the audacity to betray me. Betray your dear mother, who gave you this life that you possess; your doting mother, who taught you how to survive in these dark woods throughout these years. Your mother, who is going to give you the whole clan,” She slipped a dagger from her cloak.  
“I had so many expectations from you, my glittering girl and the way you were planning on repaying me was by running away with this wretched creature?” She looked down at Elle and pulled her hair back roughly. Elle whimpered. Carmilla tugged on her chains again.  
“Stone cannot love flesh, my dear daughter. How long do you think this sad excuse of a human would’ve loved you for?” Lilita chuckled.  
Carmilla growled angrily.  
“Oh, is that your retort?” Lilita snorted.  
“It doesn’t sound so amusing. You know what sounds amusing to me, Mircalla?” She smirked and raised the dagger in the air before plunging it right into Elle’s shoulder. A shrill scream escaped through her.  
  
“NO!” Carmilla screamed. With a surprising amount of strength, she pulled on her restraints and stood up, stringing along her siblings. They held onto her more tightly, chains slowly slipping from their grasps.  
Lilita tore the dagger out of Elle’s shoulder and held it up, ready to slash again.  
“Take another step and I will slice her whole arm off.” She warned.  
  
Elle whimpered, her body trembling. Carmilla fell to her knees again, heavy sobs making their way through her.  
“Take me, just take me. Take me…” She started repeating it like a mantra, pleading for her mother to understand.  
  
“It’s okay.” Elle whispered to her lover.  
“I’m okay.” She spoke bravely, her lungs heaving.  
“I’ll be alright, Carmilla. Your life is more valuable than mine. Even if she takes me, I’ll always be around. I’m never leaving you, Carmilla.” She tried to assure her.  
“Don’t say that. Please don’t, Elle. Nothing is going to happen to you.” Carmilla choked on her sobs.  
  
“Oh, would you look at that? False reassurances. How heart-warming.” Lilita brought the dagger to her mouth and licked off the blood stained on it.  
“Ah, I see why you were planning on running away from me darling. This is sweeter than honey.” She hummed, making her way to her daughter. She tipped Carmilla’s head back with the dagger beneath her chin.  
“Would you like a final taste?” Lilita winked at her daughter. Carmilla gagged at the smell of her lover’s blood.  
  
Throughout all these years of loving and being with Elle, Carmilla had never laid a fang on her. The thought of sucking a part of her lover’s life-force, terrified Carmilla to no limits. She had given up on killing recklessly without a care in the world. Ever since she had met Elle, she only survived on blood bags, with an exception of killing some or the other animal every now and then.  
  
“Please stop mother.” Carmilla beseeched.  
“You don’t have to hurt her to teach me a lesson. I’ve learnt it now. Please stop hurting her.” She whispered helplessly.  
  
“No, you haven’t Carmilla.” Lilita replied solemnly.  
“Do you think I’m doing this over the sole purpose of teaching you a lesson? No, this is to let everyone know how you shouldn’t betray my trust. Because I would not even let my High Priestess get away with such misdemeanours.”  She replied, walking back towards Elle like a predator ready to finish its prey.  
“I will destroy everyone you love and care about if you betray my trust, Carmilla. You need to get your attention back to priorities. You are going to take over the clan someday, Mircalla. I cannot afford to have such menaces distract you from the sole purpose of your existence. If you look at this in the long run darling, I’m only doing you a favour and saving your life. Again. Even the moppet understands the value of your life.” She declared and tugged on Elle’s hair again, the blood-stained dagger resting against the pale skin of her neck.  
  
Howls and pleads slipped out from Carmilla’s throat, begging for her mother to spare the life of her lover.  
“Mother, no!..” Carmilla cried.  
“I love you…” Elle looked at her lover and whispered it one last time, before closing her eyes, knowing her fate all too well.  
“No, don’t. Don’t say that. Look at me! Elle!” Carmilla pleaded and pulled on her restraints again, ready to save her lover’s life, but before she could do anything about it, the smell of fresh, tantalizing blood wafted through the air, giving Carmilla just the push that her undead body needed. She pulled onto her silver chains, unearthing the grip her siblings had onto the ground beneath their feet as her shackles slipped from their strong hands and fell to the muddy ground. A piercing howl tore through the air as a big black panther appeared from where Carmilla once stood.  
  


* * *

  
  
_“…Please leave a message after the beep!”_  
“Hey Elle, This is like the nth time I’m calling you, are we still on for tonight?... I’m getting kinda worried you know? Anyway,.. just... let me know, yeah? I’ll try to keep a few cold ones for you. We start at 9. Danny and I promised to not start without you, so be there, ‘kay? It’s been a while and I miss you, and I’d like to get drunk with you. Just like old times. Maybe bring Carmilla?.. Actually don’t, I don’t want the squad to go on an arresting spree again. It always gets ugly and I’ve had a long week. I don’t have it in me to deal with the dark ones… Call me, okay? I miss you.”  
Laura disconnected the call and let out a heavy sigh, a hand making its way to her temple and massaging firmly.  
“Hey boss?” An inquiring voice made its presence known from Laura’s cabin door.  
“Yeah?” Laura whisked around and found herself staring at electric red hair peeking from beyond her sturdy bloodwood door.  
“Danny! Yes, come in!” Laura cleared her throat and gestured for the tall woman to step into her office.  
“Just came by to drop this off.” Danny wiggled a file of paperwork as she stepped into Laura’s office and placed it on her desk.  
“Oh, is that Theo’s file? From last week?” Laura inquired as she picked up the folder and skimmed through it.  
“Yes. Sorry it took so long. I had to keep editing it because of all the stupid stunts the bastard kept pulling.”  
Laura let out a small chuckle and set the folder down, “Don’t worry about it Sergeant, I’ll look into his case from here on.” She replied and settled herself into her oversized chair. “Is there anything else I can help you with?” She asked, good-naturedly.  
“Oh, no. I’ll just see myself out, Captain.” Danny replied and gestured to the exit, walking away from Laura’s desk, before her feet stopped her from stepping out of her office completely.  
“Were you speaking to Elle?” She asked, her hand resting casually on the handle of the Captain’s door, her back pressed against it.  
“Voicemail.” Laura sighed and leaned back in her chair, her hand pressing against her temple again.  
“Do you want us to ruffle some of the cat’s fur?” Danny asked seriously.  
“No.” Laura declined, her voice firm. “As much as you’d like to, we have etiquette.”  
To which the redhead let out a silent groan with a roll of her eyes.  
“Yeah, yeah. Don’t have to remind me how much I’m turning out to be like my old man.” Laura replied and shared a reminiscent chuckle with her Sergeant.  
Before Danny could ask her another question, Laura requested, “If we don’t see her tonight, you can ruffle as many feathers or fur you’d like. Just give me tonight.”  
Danny gave an understanding nod and pulled the door open.  
“I’ll see you tonight, Captain?”  
“You’ll see me tonight, Sergeant.”  


 

* * *

  
  
“All in.” Music pumped and thumped through the walls of the pub as the confident snigger of a redheaded medic boomed over the round table as people watched in anticipation.  
“LaFontaine, that is the stu- you’re going to regret that in seconds!” A high pitched voice whispered harshly into their ear as they pushed all their money to the centre of the table and watched with bated breath just what was about to unfurl.  
“This has to be the easiest thousand dollars I’ve ever made in my entire life.” The reply came, as Laura leaned further back in her chair with a smirk playing on her lips.  
“You say that everyti- You’re bluffing..” LaFontaine replied, growing anxious in their chair as they visibly started sweating while the redhead next to them just dug her face in her palm.  
“I might be..” Laura replied as she pushed a few of her own bucks to the middle of the table. “So why don’t you show me everything.” She demanded before resting her own cards, face down, on the table.  
The medic audibly gulped as they reached for their cards. The room suddenly seemed to have grown exceptionally quiet as the music lowered down and the entire pub circled around the table, waiting on the verdict.  
LaFontaine flipped their cards one by one.  A five, in the suit of diamonds. Six, diamonds. Seven, diamonds.. A collective gasp echoed throughout the room which caused Laura to slightly lean forward in her chair, her fingers clasping onto the armrest. LaFontaine flashed a smirk before flipping the last two cards of their hand. Ten, diamonds and Jack, diamonds.  
“That’s a flush, Hollis.. What do you got?” They asked proudly as all eyes now landed on the Captain.  
Laura gazed at her opponent’s hand and then at her own before reaching forward and revealing each card one by one. Seven, spades. Eight, spades. Nine, spades. Ten, spades and finally, Jack. Spades.  
A thunderous round of cheers rang out throughout the establishment as Laura yelled out a loud ‘Boom’ and gestured explosions before dragging all the money towards her side of the table as LaF let out a groan and Perry shook her head as she patted their arm.  
“Like I said! ‘Easiest thousand-”  
“Dollars you ever made, yeah yeah. We know Frosh.” LaF rolled their eyes as they stood up from their chair and shook Laura’s hand, now grinning. “Drinks ar-”  
“-Are on me. Yeah.” Laura grinned and threw a wink their way.  
  
But before Laura could even announce a round on her, a loud thump of a boot and the smell of fresh blood caught Laura, and her squad’s, nose. She whipped her head in the direction of the pub’s entrance and was greeted with a sight that she certainly was not ready to face tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?? Let me know down below.  
> I don't know how often I'm going to upload chapters.  
> For now, we'll stick to updates every Monday.  
> Y'all can reach out to me on Instagram @_theredphoenix_ , since I don't really have Tumblr. I'll make an account one of these days I guess.  
> Also, I do not know how to play poker :'D Someone teach me??  
> Anyway! Take care!


	2. With A Little Help From My Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday's here, so I'm here!  
> Just a warning: This chapter is quite dark. I don't know what else to say.  
> Happy reading, I guess?? :P

_“Dammit!” Elle hissed under her breath as she pressed onto random buttons. “How does this even work?!” She grumbled to herself as she now impatiently started hitting the buttons on the machine. “Stupid… Stupid- urgh- machine!” She growled before kicking the jukebox in hopes of it sputtering to life._  
“You do know that’s not how it works, right?” A smooth voice asked from right behind her, standing too close for Elle to feel their breath against the back of her neck.  
With a shrill squeak, Elle almost jumped and turned to face the stranger, her back now pressed against the jukebox as her eyes landed on not so much of a stranger.  
“Carmilla..” Elle breathed, her hand pressed against her chest as she calmed her racing heart down. “I don’t think you know how personal boundaries work.” She replied once she got her heart functioning back to normal again.  
“There were cobwebs.” The short vampire shrugged as she took a sip from the bottle of beer she was holding. “What are you playing?” She asked instead, tipping her bottle to the machine that Elle was now practically sitting on.  
“Ummmn, some Joe Cocker..” Elle managed to sputter as she awkwardly got off the machine and pushed some more buttons, but to no avail. “The stupid thing just doesn’t seem to work.”  
Carmilla let out a hum in acknowledgement, “Well, you just have to whisper sweet nothings’ to it,” She rasped, slithering towards the machine and running a gentle hand over it, “And remember to always keep it plugged in.”  
“Wha-?”  
And then the machine whirred to life.  
“Of course...” Elle muttered as her eyes landed on the plug that was now connected to the socket. “My hero.” She continued sarcastically before rolling her eyes as Carmilla smirked and patted the machine.  
Taking a long gulp from her bottle, the vampire turned towards the machine and leaned forward against it, pushing her hips out suggestively as she picked a song.  
“This one’s on me.” She purred, throwing a wink over her shoulder to a very red Elle as she slipped a coin into the slot.  
“Uh, thanks.” Elle replied, shyly crossing her arms across her chest.  
“Anytime.” Carmilla replied, now standing straight as synth slowly filled the room.

Elle took in the vampire’s appearance as she stood in front of her. Black leather wrapped around her in the form of a pair of pants and jacket, while a simple black tee hid beneath, complimenting her pale skin. ‘Disheveled.’ Elle thought to herself as she noticed her unkempt curls falling around her aviator-clad face in just the right way.  
Elle was on the edge as it finally washed over her that this was the first time she was talking to the supernatural yet gorgeous vampire. She had always seen Laura talk or deal with the heiress. Whether it was official Flock business, or just passing by each other. Laura and Carmilla were always on each other’s throats, even when they were young. She couldn’t possibly count the amount of times she had seen both of them throwing infuriating jabs at each other and barely cooperating on either of her hands. She didn’t think Carmilla had ever even noticed her with the amount of time she spent glaring at the back of Laura’s or completely ignoring her, yet, here she was.. having a very confusing conversation with the heiress.

“Ah, that’s one of my favourite Beatles cover.” Elle mumbled awkwardly as silence filled up in their conversation while the music grew louder.  
“Can I buy you a drink?” The vampire asked instead.  
“It’s a Tuesday.”  
“What’s your point?”  
“I.. just don’t drink at 11’O clock in the morning on a working day.”  
“Are you working right now?”  
“Well, no-”  
“Then I’m buying you a drink.” And with that, Carmilla took off towards the bar, her hips swaying to the firm rat-tat of the snare.  
“Coming?” She called over her shoulder, to which Elle let out positive squeak and followed after the monochromatic, leather-wearing vampire.

 

* * *

 

The Shunned House had always been the centre of Silas. There were places in Silas where not every creature or being were always invited to. The Vampires certainly had their boundaries and limits to where they could take themselves, the Flock had always made sure of that, but they weren’t going to take away one of the only places of entertainment from the people, even the Flock weren’t that bad of peacekeepers. And Lovecraft, the owner of the pub, wasn’t getting any younger and needed the money to settle into his old age well. So, almost every other evening, the pub would be filled with patrons and performers, singing and dancing away through the night while engaging into healthy amount of fist-fights and games.  
It was one of Carmilla’s favourite places, and she wasn’t one to take a liking to something easily. Lovecraft recognized and respected that, so he’d make sure to serve the young heiress with her favourite liquor every night she visited, sliding bowl after bowl of her beloved blood sausages that he had forced the recipe out of the very drunk vampire one night.  
It was where she had first spoken to her fiancée as well. Evenings spent into getting to know each other better, to making out drunkenly in the bathroom stalls before deciding to head to one of their places and making love till dawn. Things were going fine for the couple, hell; things were going great until Mother started to suspect what they were really going to do.

_“She’s been acting different.”_ Carmilla had admitted it one morning when Elle had coerced her into revealing what was going on in her mind as they strolled through the dewy forest on the edges of Silas.  
_“What do you mean?”_ Elle had innocently asked.  
_“She’s been sending people on my trail. I’m sure mama’s boy blabbed to her.” Carmilla exhaled heavily but wrapped a comforting arm around the shivering, blanket wrapped human._  
“Are you sure? She has ignored us for years. It’s not like she’d know what we’re up to suddenly. Nobody knows anything.” Elle replied as she tucked herself further into her lover’s arm.  
Carmilla hummed and dug her nose into her human’s hair before rubbing her cheek against her face, her arms now holding onto her tightly. “It’s like a sinking feeling in my gut.” The vampire had mumbled into the still air of the morning as they stopped and watched the fog spread across the empty land in their surroundings, a gentle sunlight shining through clearing patches, signalling the vampire to get back into shelter to avoid getting mind numbing migraines.  
_“Carmilla?”_ Elle had called out after minutes of silence.  
_“Yeah?”_ She hummed out her reply.  
_“We’re going to be okay.”_  
Carmilla prayed and hoped that they would.

 

* * *

 

Everything hurt. Every time she moved a muscle, it hurt. After a century of thinking her pain receptors had died when her mortal state died, it was a fresh surprise to feel her bones grating against each other as they hissed in agony every time she took another step. She was sure she had broken multiple when she had fought off Mother.  
Mother.  
Elle.  
She let out a howl in pain as she remembered Elle.

_The love of her life had been taken away from her._

She howled louder as tears slipped down her face and she fell to her knees. Sobs wrecked through her as she remembered each and every moment. The smell of blood, her body shifting, her large paws sinking into her siblings bodies as she tore them apart, them accepting the horrifying death that Carmilla gave them with gratitude, a swarm of crows and how she fought tirelessly against Mother.  
  
_Claws and teeth took turns knocking out and killing multiple crows. Her feline jaw dripping with black blood as she ferociously fought against each and every blow Lilita threw.._  
  
She had managed to get away from Carmilla’s wrath. She could, unfortunately, swear on Elle’s dead body, the look of utter horror that she witnessed on Mother’s face was never seen before.  
But her mind could also never forget how lifeless Elle looked.  
_‘No..’_ She thought to herself. She couldn’t believe that Elle was no more. What was she going to do?  
  
She had woken up a day later. Naked. In the middle of nowhere. Elle cradled in her arms. She had lifted her body and taken her back to a place that Elle once called ‘home’, but decided to abandon it when she promised Carmilla to run away with her and make some place far away ‘their home’.  
  
She had laid Elle onto her bed when a phone rang.  
  
At first, Carmilla didn’t even notice it, but when she heard Elle’s voicemail play and a familiar voice rambling on the other side; she knew she had to reach out to them.  
Laura needed to know that her friend was no more.  
  
And so, she had waited for night-time.  
  
Once the sun had set down, she had disappeared into the woods for a hunt. She hadn’t hunted in four years. So, she was reckless when she took down prey after prey and sucked them dry. She no longer cared about innocent lives. Not after everything that had happened. So, when her teeth sank in her prey’s flesh, all that she cared about was quenching her thirst and gaining her strength back.  
  
She was going to need it to destroy Mommy dearest.  
  
Her ears had picked up on the booming bass when she made her way towards the Shunned House. She hadn’t bothered to clean up after her nasty kills, and when the entire Flock whipped their heads to catch a sight of her, she simply sneered.

 

* * *

 

_What the hell is she doing here?'_ Laura thought to herself. She had told Elle not to bring Carmilla tonight.. She just couldn't see Elle by her side however. _'Is that..?'_

Before Laura could complete her thought, LaF had managed to voice theirs.

“What. The. Hell.” They mumbled as they first took in the vampire heiress’s appearance. “Can anybody else see that or am I hallucinating?”  
“We can all certainly see that, LaFontaine.” Perry replied, her brows furrowed as she stared at the vampire's state while the patrons around her looked on in shock.  
“That is too much blood. Has anyone ever seen that much blood?” Kirsch asked with genuine curiosity.  
“Shut up, bro for brains!” Mel replied, elbowing Kirsch’s side and rolling her eyes as LaFontaine raised a proud hand up.  
  
Lovecraft had stumbled out from behind the bar for now with a cloth and a glass of water in his hands as he ran towards Carmilla. He spoke quietly to her as he pretty much shoved the cloth in her palms to clean up the mess her face was in.  
Carmilla accepted the glass of water and cloth from the old man’s hands and cleaned up the dried blood smeared on her mouth. She nodded at him, thanking him unemotionally, and started walking over to the round table where basically every member of the Flock stood by and stared at her.  
  
“Hollis.” Danny whispered urgently as she appeared next to Laura’s side out of thin air.  
“What do you want us to do?” She asked with an edge to her voice, her hand already hovering over her holster.  
“Nothing. Let her come.” Laura whispered back. “Stand down!” She then ordered loud enough so every member of her squad could hear her clear.  
  
Carmilla smirked as she heard their _primus inter pares_ order. “Well, well, well.” Carmilla spoke, her voice hoarse and gravelly. “Still winning all the games, Cupcake?”

Laura cringed, her nose twitching. The smell of blood too strong even from two feet apart.

“Where’s Elle, Carmilla?” Laura asked, cutting right to the chase.  
“I have a deal for you, Cupcake.” The vampire ignored the question and reached into her back pocket, which caused the Flock to pull out their weapons.  
“Woah!” The dark one chuckled, as she pulled a wad of cash out and set it down in the middle of the round table.  
“No need to get all hostile.” She grinned like a maniac, before settling herself down in the chair that LaFontaine had vacated just moments ago.

“Carmilla. What are you doing?” Laura asked in a controlled manner.“

Playing a game, Cupcake. I just offered you a deal.” The heiress replied as she started shuffling the deck of cards on the table.

“Three cards each. Blind. Whoever has the highest, takes it all.” She continues and sets three cards each for both of them.  
“Sit down, Cupcake.” Carmilla commands this time, her voice threatening and nose flaring, while Laura stares at the vampire in disbelief. The blonde eventually complies and settles herself down back in her chair.

“Since you have suggested the game, why don’t you start us off?” Laura asked quietly.

Something didn’t seem right. With the amount of blood still smeared across her mouth and clothes, Laura worried. She catches the eye of Mel and Kirsch from across the room and clicks her tongue, signaling for them to stay down, who then gesture for others to keep their weapons down as well. She needs to know where Elle is, and whether she is safe or not.

Carmilla sets the rest of the deck aside and lets out a heavy exhale as she leans back in her chair. With a calculating gaze, Carmilla turns the first card in her hand up. Jack of Clubs. She glances at her card and then at the Captain.  
“Your turn.” She mumbles quietly.  
Laura lifts her hand up from her lap, her posture rigid, rests it on her first card and flips it. Ace of Diamonds.  
The Heiress almost bites her lip at that. Acting unaffected, she flips her second card quickly. Queen of Clubs.  
Laura clicks her tongue softly and flips her second card as well. King of Diamonds.

“All or nothing.” Carmilla mutters as she places her hand on her last card.

“Let me go first.” Laura spoke, leaning forward in her chair.

The vampire runs her tongue over her sharp canines and gazes at the blonde, before slowly nodding at her to make her move.  
Laura flips her card. Queen of Diamonds.  
Carmilla then flips her own. King of Clubs.  
Before Carmilla could even say anything, Laura reaches for the deck and flips the topmost card. Jack of Diamonds. She sets the last one in the middle of the table.  
Carmilla clenches her jaw and leans back in her chair as the patrons stare at the table in awe.

Laura leaned forward in her seat again. “Now, where is -?” before she could even complete her question, the vampire bolted up from her chair and trained a gun on the Captain’s head.

A roar of threats and clattering of guns filled the entire establishment as the Flock cocked their guns and shotguns and trained them on the Heiress of the Clan while the civilians panicked and fled from the scene.  
  
“Put the damn gun down, Karnstein!” Danny growled as she gritted her teeth, her gun pointed to the vampire’s heart.  
“You don’t have a chance!” Mel’s voice barked from behind the furious vampire as she and Kirsch held onto their shotguns steadily.  
“You better listen to the hotshots; I’m not in the mood to perform surgery.” LaF stood beside her, ready to stab their scalpels into her pale flesh.  
“Me either! I’m squeamish!” Perry squeaked as she pressed her golden revolver to the back of Carmilla’s head.  
  
Laura stared as the scene unravelled around her. About a hundred officers stood around her, guns pointed towards the lone vampire who didn’t seem to be worried for her life. Laura took a deep, gasping breath in and leaned further forward, her arms resting on the table.  
  
“Talk to me.” Laura whispered to the heir with utter sincerity.  
  
That seemed to have done it for the vampire, because after a long moment of staring, her pale hand trembled as her eyes filled up with fat tears that escaped down her face. Her voice trembled, watery, as she finally spoke.  
  
“She’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'primus inter pares' - First among equals.  
> I hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
